Fifty Ways To Say That I'm Not Your Boyfriend
by Cubbers
Summary: A collection of sentences centering around Chowder and Panini. Spoilers throughout the entire series.


**Fifty Ways To Say, "I'm Not Your Boyfriend!"**

**By:** Finn_Is_Bound (Cubbers) (Syd)

**Fandom:** Chowder

**Pairing:** Chowder/Panini

**Rating:** K – T

**Warnings:** Spoilers throughout the series, small interactions with other characters, small amounts of blood and sexual themes (such as puberty), use of two sentences for a few prompts.

**Notes:** This was a challenge on LiveJournal that I did for the 1sentence community. I used the pairing Chowder/Panini, and I used the set Alpha for the prompts.

**Disclaimer:** Chowder © C.H. Greenblatt.

**1)** **Comfort:** He sighed, quickly wrapping his furry, purple arms around the bunny-hybrid, hoping that his affectionate embrace would stop her from crying.

**2)** **Kiss:** Shock went through his system as Chowder felt a pair of lips touch his burnt fur.

**3)** **Soft:** Panini smiled, stroking her "boyfriend's" soft, small bunny ears in delight.

**4)** **Pain:** "…I think I broke my foot," Chowder gasped on the ground, as he saw Panini bend down with a bandage and a first-aid kit.

**5)** **Potatoes:** Quickly, he jumped in the potato peelings bin as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

**6)** **Rain:** "Num-Nums, can I come in? It's pouring out, and I lost the extra key to get into Miss Endive's place…"

**7)** **Chocolate:** "Would you like to share this chocolate thrice cream cone that I bought, Chowder?"

**8)** **Happiness:** Panini felt absolute bliss whenever she saw her crush come into her sight – even though he always ran away and was out of her view five seconds later.

**9)** **Telephone:** Everyday, Panini would call Mung Daal's kitchen, asking for Chowder, and, everyday, when the phone was given to him, Chowder would hang up on her.

**10)** **Ears:** Chowder often wondered why his ears were so small, compared to Panini's.

**11)** **Name:** "What does the nickname, 'Num-Nums' mean, anyway?"

**12)** **Sensual:** Taking a big sniff of the air, Chowder's stomach began to rumble when the smell of Meach Pie entered his nostrils.

**13)** **Death:** Panini knew that, even in death, she and Chowder would be together forever, because they would be buried in the same tomb.

**14)** **Sex:** "Mung, Panini said that she wanted to 'make love' to me… What does that mean?"

**15)** **Touch:** Even Panini's slightest movement or touch could send Chowder running.

**16)** **Weakness:** She knew that he, alone, could send her into vivid daydreams that would distract her from doing her duties in the kitchen.

**17)** **Tears:** Tears of joy ran down her face as she hopelessly clung to her "boyfriend."

**18)** **Speed:** Chowder noticed that, every time Panini would chase him down the streets, she seemed to get farther and farther away as he ran.

**19)** **Wind:** "Chowder, your hat blew away in the wind, and it landed on Miss Endive's roof."

**20)** **Freedom:** He often wondered when she would stop going after him, and when he wouldn't have to deal with her antics anymore.

**21)** **Life:** Chowder knew that Panini was a part of his daily life, even if he didn't want her to be.

**22)** **Jealousy:** "How DARE she step in front of our relationship like that, by calling him Yum-Yums!"

**23)** **Hands:** Her pink, soft paws began to tangle and lock in with his soft, purple paws – and, every time this action happened, he couldn't help but scream at it.

**24)** **Taste:** The taste of Flarts, every time she bit into the sweet yet dry cookie, brought her back to the day she first met Chowder.

**25)** **Devotion:** He was surprised, and shocked, by how much Panini showed him signs of affection.

**26) Forever:** When she said, "I'm Chowder's girlfriend, and Chowder's my boyfriend, and we're totally going to be together forever and ever," she meant it.

**27) Blood:** She cocked her head to the side in absolute confusion, and questioned, "Chowder... why is your voice getting squeaky - and, why is your nose starting to bleed?"

**28) Sickness:** "I hope this Bluenana gets better soon, or Panini will never stop bothering me!"

**29) Melody:** She swooned, clasping her hands together as she drew in every single note of his plea-of-a-song to Mung Daal.

**30) Star:** "Do you think of food when you look up at the stars, 'cause I do."

**31) Home:** Panini often wondered if Mung Daal's Catering Company was a nice place to live, with a big bath, cozy beds, and a swimming pool, like Miss Endive's Company was.

**32) Confusion:** "Why are you so stupid?" Gorgonzola huffed in his direction; "She's been following you for years, because she likes you, Pudge."

**33) Fear:** Holding hands, even at the age of fourteen, still made his palms sweat and his spine tingle with horrible, disgusting thoughts.

**34) Thunder/Lightning:** "I'm not your boyfriend," He screamed, pushing Panini off of him as a loud boom went through the air.

**35) Bonds:** He regretted smooshing the Bluenana - because, now, he was forcibly stuck inside of the same shirt with her.

**36) Market:** "But, Mung, Panini will be at The Farmer's Market today," His lips puckered into a frown, "Do I have to go?"

**37) Technology:** hai num numz arnt these new cell fonez gr8???

**38) Gift:** A kiss from Chowder is all she wanted this Knishmas - and, much to her surprise, she had gotten what she wanted.

**39) Smile:** "Would it kill you to smile while you're around me, because I always show my affection around you."

**40) Innocence:** He continued to stare - not in amazement, but in mere confusion - at Panini, who was posing in front of him, while wearing long, flowing dress with a pair of high heels.

**41) Completion:** She would help him get to home base, no matter if Gorgonzola stood in the way or not.

**42) Clouds:** "When I look up at the clouds, I always see Num-Nums' shape in them."

**43) Sky:** His mouth opened wide in shock, as he saw a familiar pink bunny-hybrid come crashing down from the sky.

**44) Heaven:** She felt complete and utter bliss every time she was close to her "boyfriend"...

**45) Hell:** ... But, her blood always boiled every time he started to dash away from her.

**46) Sun:** "The sun sure is beating down on my head," Panini exclaimed dramatically, hoping that her certain, special someone would come and save her from the sweltering heat.

**47) Moon:** "Did you know that alien werewolves live on the moon in hotdog houses?"

**48) Waves:** The inside of Chowder's mouth dried up slowly, as, from afar, he saw Panini and Miss Endive play and splash within the ocean's tide.

**49) Hair:** "It took me forever to groom my fur just right for you, and you ruined it!"

**50) Supernova:** "Huh," Chowder titled his head slowly, pointing up into the night sky, "Panini, have you ever seen something explode in the sky, 'cause I think I just saw something explode up there."


End file.
